


If I Were A Boy

by eatasourwolf



Category: 2PM, Miss A
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 02:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatasourwolf/pseuds/eatasourwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night out with the boys leads Jia to Fae.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Were A Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Fae in the context of Fei's stage name is short for Faery.
> 
>  **Inspiration** : Came across [**this**](http://25.media.tumblr.com/cd8d831c7c5d0f9dc544e331d400964c/tumblr_mfb6ewYAv31qdhw3mo1_500.jpg) image.

 

It's the announcement over the loud speaker that calls Jia's attention to the stage.

"Our next performer after the break will be singing a cover of Beyonces' if I were a boy."

 

 

Most of the room seems to be tilting their heads at the announcement, looking pleasantly surprised. There must be something about the song because two tables over, someone bounces forward in their seat with a harsh whisper of "she's here tonight! I don't believe this, you're gonna love this girl, man."

 

 

Her step brother and his rowdy friends have gone quiet in the mean time. It's eerie, in that she's never seen them sit so still, but it doesn't last long. She sees Wooyoung nudge Junsu with the hand he has thrown over Nichkhuns shoulders. His bleached blonde hair is in disarray from Nichkhun running his fingers through it all night.

Junsu leans away, scowling at him when Wooyoung teasingly says, "what would you do if you were a boy, Jun?"

 

 

Nichkhun shakes his head, and turns to offer the blonde a kiss that Wooyoung readily accepts. There's a smirk on the edge of his lips as he says, "be nice, or you'll never be a real boy" and sends the man sitting on Wooyoungs other side, Junho, into a fit of laughter. There's a flush on Wooyoung's cheeks that's rosy enough to be the alcohol, but it's just as likely to be embarrassment.

 

 

Their waitress stops by with new drinks, and Jia takes the cherry vodka sour her step brother hands her without a word. He raises an eyebrow at her, asking without really needing to why she's been so unusually quiet all night.

"I'm fine, Channie." She pats his arm with an exaggerated roll of her eyes, and sneaks in a pinch to the wrist the rolled up sleeves of his white dress shirt have left exposed.

He sucks in a breath through clenched teeth, and glares at her a little before his eyes are drawn to the stage. There's a single mike stand being set up, front and center. It's distinctly lacking a mike though. The live band is reclaiming their instruments just beyond it, and its easy to see from their smiles that they too are looking forward to the next performer.

 

A single spotlight snaps on, highlighting the mike stand with a blue hue. The large LCD screens behind the stage fade out to black, and flash white for a moment before a burst of color forms the word FAE and the screens black out again.

"Welcome back the lovely, Miss Fae."

 

 

There's a soft rumble of clapping all around the room. Despite the cover of dimmed lighting, it's not hard to miss the way every head has turned to the stage, the deafening silence after the obnoxious sound of people trying to talk over each other without yelling is unmistakeable.

_"If I were a boy even just for a day_   
_i'd roll out of bed in the morning_   
_And throw on what I wanted_   
_And go drink beer with the guys"_

The voice is unmistakably female, and then a tall, slim woman in a black and white knee length dress walks on stage with the mike in hand. Her long brown tresses are strewn over one shoulder, and the elegant line of her neck and collarbones is highlighted in a blue light that makes her seem ethereal.

_"And chase after girls_   
_I'd kick it with who I wanted_   
_And I'd never get confronted for it_   
_'Cause they stick up for me"_

She stops in front of the mike stand, easily sliding it into place. There's a smile on her lips, and with her hands she starts a slow clap that the audience easily takes over.

_"If I were a boy_   
_I think I could understand_   
_How it feels to love a girl_

_I swear I'd be a better man_

_I'd listen to her_   
_'Cause I know how it hurts_   
_When you lose the one you wanted_   
_'Cause he's taking you for granted_   
_And everything you had got destroyed"_

This Fae is reigned in passion that flows like a current through her voice and reaches out to the slowly rocking audience, all mesmerized by her song. The smooth control of her body language, breaks into something harsher and with rough edges that fights to lash out. A quick swipe outward stops the audience, and quiet falls as the song slows and her body tense.

_"But you're just a boy_   
_You don't understand_   
_And you don't understand, oh_   
_How it feels to love a girl_   
_Someday you wish you were a better man_

_You don't listen to her_   
_You don't care how it hurts_   
_Until you lose the one you wanted_   
_'Cause you're taking her for granted_   
_And everything you had got destroyed_   
_But you're just a boy"_

The stage light fades out to blanket the stage in darkness. When a white light flashes on, the crowd erupts into loud, cheerful clapping. People are rising, bright and watery smiles gracing their faces.

It's all reflected in the woman standing on stage. She looks adorably embarrassed, cheeks round from the wide smile the audience's response has caused, and flushed a vibrant pink. She bows, and waves before stepping off stage and disappearing into the back. The clapping dies down, and people reclaim their seats.

There's a weight on her wrist, and it takes Fei a moment to become aware of it enough to startle. She yacks away, but settles when she sees its only Chansung. The concern is clear on his face, and the rest of the boys are giving her equal looks of surprise. It's then that she realizes she and Chansung are both standing a few steps from the booth.

Chansung's hand is back on her wrist, tugging her back to her seat, but making her sit first so she's stuck between him and Junsu.

From across the table, Junho is waving something small and shiny in his hand between two fingers at her. "I have something you want, Ji."

Jia scoffs, crossing her arms and leaning back into the cushioned seats. "And that is?"

Wooyoung snatches the card out of Junho's hands, but Nichkhun takes it from him and passes it over to Junsu without a word. Junho growls, but it's drowned out by Wooyoungs whine.

"Fae Valentine?" Junsu reads, his brow furrowed as he flips the glossy business card over, then hands it to Jia. "I thought you said you'd never been here before, how do you know her?"

"Taec told me she showed up here a week after he started working. She's one of their regular performers. She wasn't supposed to perform tonight though. She does a show on Thursday nights that's pretty popular, and Saturdays she opens the night." Junho reached for his water with a thoughtful. "She's sweet, and she gets along great with Taec."

Jia slipped the card into the hand bag she'd left on the table. "Tell Taec to invite her to dinner at the house Sunday."

Wooyoung pulled away from Nichkhun's neck to stare at her, "am I hearing things? Did our little ray of sunshine and severed Ken dolls just express interest in someone?"

Jia glared at him, and he hid his face in Nichkhun's chest. She turned back to Junho who looked pleased with himself at the turn of events. He had his phone in hand already, fingers moving fast as he texted.

Chansung nudged her, and she sighed, pinching him in the side when she saw the teasing grin on his lips.


End file.
